


Ring

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Something shiny on Odin’s finger catches Donald’s eye.(Based on a comic by @sleepy-oggyoger on tumblr)
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Ring

Being brought to the future wasn’t always bad, the Duck Avenger mused. It gave him the opportunity to visit his ally, Odin Eidolon. He found himself unusually drawn to the man, a seemingly avid fan and someone who had proved himself a friend time and time again. Having the most rich and powerful man of the century on his side certainly wasn’t a bad thing. It couldn’t hurt to visit him and strengthen ties while he had the opportunity. Besides, Odin didn’t seem to mind when the Avenger dropped by his mansion unannounced. 

In fact, he always seemed thrilled when he stopped by. It felt good to be appreciated, for once. 

The pair walked along one of Eidolon’s balconies, miles high above the city of  
Duckburg. Few birds flew at this altitude, but the sky was anything but empty. Small drones flew to and fro, tending the plants that decorated the entire mansion. Clouds rolled leisurely by, and Donald felt content. 

The man himself was answering the Avenger’s question about the plants, but Donald had accidentally zoned out. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they strolled, Eidolon occasionally pointing out his favorite fauna as they passed. As he pointed out a particularly rare breed of orchid, the light bounced off of something on his finger that caught Donald’s attention. 

“Oh! Eidolon, I didn’t know you were married.” The Duck Avenger said. 

“Hm?” Odin hummed, turning his attention back to his companion. 

“The ring on your left hand. You’re married?” He phrased it as a question this time, unsure of himself. 

“Oh! My ring, yes.” Odin’s smile turned wistful, his gaze turning outward towards the sky.

“Well...it feels like it was a lifetime ago. Yes, I was married.” 

Donald felt guilty for mentioning it. He played with the edge of his cape, frowning at Odin’s expression. 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, I didn’t know. I’m sure you were very lucky.” He apologized.

Odin turned back to him, with that same, sad smile. He brought his hand to his chest, touching the ring with his other hand. 

“I certainly was. There’s no need to apologize, hero. It was a long time ago.” 

They lapsed into silence once more, but it was heavier this time. Donald felt as if he was suffocating. 

“Would you like to talk about her?” He offered, wanting to say something, anything. 

Odin turned to him with an amused smile. 

“My husband,” he started, emphasizing on the word husband, “was a wonderful man. I had many amazing years with him, we met when I was very young. He was my first friend, my first love, my first...well, you get the picture.” Odin chuckled, turning back to face Donald who had frozen in place.

He quickly snapped out of it and caught up, keeping silent. Odin continued. 

“You remind me of him, if you don’t mind the comparison. He had that same spirit, that same need to help people, the need to stand up for the little ducks. It was one of the things I loved most about him. The two of you are certainly kindred spirits in that regard.” The taller man’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, as if what he said was some sort of inside joke. 

“You really loved him, huh?” The Avenger said, looking down at the path in front of him. 

“I do.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did he…?” 

Odin sighed, twisting the ring up and down his finger.

“I am not a young man, Avenger, and he was older than I.”

“Ah. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. None of us are immune to the ravages of time. It is the cost of living.” 

He gazed wistfully off into the distance, eyes glazing over. Then he clapped, startling the Avenger so badly he yelped.

“Now! I believe I owe you one of my famous strawberry cakes. If you would follow me to the teleporter, I would very much like to get your honest opinion on my baking.” 

Donald immediately perked up at the thought of a snack. The two ducks vanished into the mansion, the city continuing to bustle below them.

Later, once the Avenger was safe back in his own time, Odin would retreat to his room, leaving the mess they made in the kitchen. He would pick his favorite moment from the day and walk to the right wall, placing an image of the memory in the midst of hundreds of others.

Images of Donald and One spread out in a shifting collage, of them on their wedding day, on their honeymoon, with the triplets, when One was still confined to the tower, images of them snuggled together, holding hands, laughing, living. 

His ring would glint in the sunlight. Odin would bring it to his beak, pressing a small kiss onto the gold. 

But for now, he would bake, and he would laugh. He lets the Avenger sneak a taste of his icing, pretending not to see. When Donald bites into his cake all his smiles and contented noises of appreciation, Odin can’t help but smile too. 

After all, who else can say they get a second chance like this one, however small?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was based on a comic by oggyoger, here’s the link to the wonderful art. ( https://sleepy-oggyoger.tumblr.com/post/189224049013/just-my-random-idea-about-what-if-odin-still ) I don’t know how to put links in ao3 so just copy paste the link, seriously her art is amazing. 💖


End file.
